project_lovfandomcom-20200214-history
Liza
Liza is a main character in Project LOV. She appears after the player completes the Tutorial and OCU tour in Chapter 1. Background Liza is the youngest character in the cast. While she is a first year Biochemistry Master's student at OCU during the time of the game, she earned her first Biochemistry degree from OCU when she was 20, and already had an associate's degree when she graduated from high school, thanks to dual enrollment at a local community college. Personality Liza is the epitome of the goody-two shoes, but with a bit of a tomboy and activist edge. She's always has good intentions in mind, whether it comes to environmental activism, sportsmanship, and other interests. However, she's ditzy and naive when it comes to interpersonal relationships. While she has good intentions, she typically assumes the same from others. When she runs into people with ill-intent, it doesn't typically bode well for her. She's obsessed with smoothies, biking, and generally being a healthy person. She also has a Timblr account that she updates on a regular basis. It shows a bit of a kooky side to her, as she's named several of the trees on her favorite nature trail on OCU's campus. Liza is smart when it comes to her biochemistry work, but she's not very good at coming up with new ideas. In particular, she tends to come up with ideas that someone else in another part of the world has already thought of first. She's still determined to come up with some sort of great idea that no one else has ever thought of first, and only gets disappointed for a few minutes whenever she's told that something's already been done. Through the game, Liza will occasionally mutters flirtatious comments about other girls in the game. Nia picks up on this and deduces she may actually be bi-curious. Appearance Liza is of average height, but slender. She has brown hair that's cut in an unorthodox hairstyle: the majority of her hair looks like a pixie cut, but she has two long sideburn locks. She also has dark blue eyes. Liza typically wears athletic shirts, shorts, and sneakers. She definitely likes black, white, and greys paired with bright colors. She only has a few pairs of shoes as a result of her environmentalist views. Events Chapter 1 Liza is introduced after the Tour Guide finishes her explanation of the campus facilities. She is first seen riding her bike towards Smoothie Baron and parking it there, before seeing Donovan meditating on a bench nearby. The player is then given the choice of having Lisa worry enough to help him, or get a phone call from TJ before she could do so. If the player chooses to help Donovan, she moves closer to him before he collapses from a panic attack. In this situation, she decides to carry him to the nurse's office. There, Donovan begins recovering in bed, and introduces himself to her. Halfway through their conversation, she notices a missed call on her phone from TJ, and remembers an OCU open-mic event she was supposed to attend with him performing. Without mentioning TJ, Liza offers Donovan the chance to accompany him at the event later that night, to which he agrees. She leaves immediately before Donovan could ask her for her phone number. If the player instead chooses to ignore Donovan, Liza gets a phone call from TJ that distracts her before she even sees Donovan collapsing. TJ reminds her of the open-mic event he's performing at that night. Chapter 2 Chapter #3 Comic Endings These endings are achieved by making the "correct" choices that can lead to a good ending or, if not enough "correct" choices are made throughout any route, a bad ending instead: Good Ending (Canon) Good Ending (Non-Canon 1) Good Ending (Non-Canon 2) Bad Ending Unbeknownst to her, avoiding all possible connections with any of the characters who asked her out leads to her demise. As Liza bikes near the chemical plant site she and her allies protest against, she witnesses a surprise riot. Some of the activists in the area were angered by the Maddox Corporation not issuing a formal statement to criticize the plant's construction. Liza is distracted before she can turn, and accidentally hits a rock on the road that throws her off of a cliff. After surviving the initial impact, Liza tries to crawl away from her wrecked bike to seek help while her lungs are crushed and bleeding. Just as it seems she can't move any further, a pebble drops on her head. She looks up and gets crushed by a boulder. The game then notifies the player that they have failed to avoid a very negative and dystopian future for the world, and must try again if they wish to survive. Trivia * Her favorite tree at OCU is named Jimmy. It is a particularly large pine tree near the entrance of OCU's Northern nature trail. * She frequents the OCU Smoothie Baron shop so much, all of the employees there personally know her. She fills out a Smoothie Baron "Buy 10, Get One Free" stamp cards approximately once a week. * Both of Liza's parents work at OCU as professors. Her mom is a biology professor, and her dad is a chemistry professor. They had encouraged her in her educational endeavors... even if she refused to take the classes they taught. * She almost always wears a blue wrist sweatband that was a gift from a friend of hers during her undergraduate years. ** The wristband tends to snag onto several small objects she might bump into, such as doorknobs. She insists on keeping it, however. See Also * Donovan Category:Characters